


To Opposite Sides: Series

by NightOfLeafs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Foxes, Gen, Horror, Spiritual, Stealing, Thief, War, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfLeafs/pseuds/NightOfLeafs
Summary: Liquiz wanted more from life. So she had decided to take on the offer by her enemies to be their thief and spy against the principal's forces. However, when she had learned her mate had taken their side, she was afraid. But in order to reclaim her thrilling life, she must make the sacrifices. Can she face her love in the fields of Sunkill city or was it too much for the likes of her?





	To Opposite Sides: Series

To Opposite Sides: Arrival’s Waning

High above the streets of Sunkill city was a grinning fox. Whose leg was high upon the edges of the building’s rooftops and staring out onto the horizon in the direction of where her target was. Her target was the building at the center. The high school building. That same building that former member of the R7 had joined in before he was executed from the spiritual realm. As a result, no one knew where he was as of now. But that was not the worry of many citizens however. The fox was glad that she was taking on this job as a thief of the night. It had been way too long since she had done this before. Since her marriage with Gyan, of course. And their adaption of their son, Sabyr who was long gone already. As her heart raced and beats against her chest, her mouth edges curved upward as if she was smiling or smirking. In a warn confidence that washed over her. With the silence looming over her head, she took a sigh and an inhale breath before stepping down from the edges of the rooftop and backed off a few steps.

Liquid, the greatest thief of the spiritual realm, was back onto her feet. Back onto the job she loved the most. On how thrilled and exciting it was for her alone. She had missed this for the last three years since her marriage. Now, she is coming back to it once again. As the fresh nostalgic breath was inhaled into her nose, her excitement soared and she smiled faintly to herself. With her eyes narrowed up ahead, scanning upon the rooftops and judging whatever was closer towards her, she sprinted. Change direction suddenly and leaped off the edge in one smooth swing. She was now in the air. Liquid opened her mouth into an o shape. Her eyes darted to the abyss below her. Watching as the lamp lights flickered amongst the emerging darkness. Her feet dangled in midair. Touching nothing but the invisible floor below her. She felt the wind lightly brushing her fur as her advancements reached upon the adjacent rooftop. Closing in, she held her paws out in front of her. Grabbing hold onto the edges of the next building, hoisting herself up to her feet and upon the leveled ground of the rooftop. Whereas she stabbed the ground with her feet, dusting herself as she smiled in confidence. A thriller of a leap that she had not gained since. And it seems others were enjoying the show.

While she was heading to the center of the rooftops and repeating her actions once again. Her shoulder was grabbed by a warm paw and she stopped and turned her head over her shoulder. Looking behind herself, she spotted red eyes emerging behind her. A flap of wings while the blue hybrid stepped out from his hiding spot, no emotion upon his face at all while his eyes stabbed her. “You know what to do?” “Yes. Go to the high school of Sunkill city. Steal the folders and come back here.” “It does not matter if there is anything contain within those folders. Or not. Just grab them and get out of there.” “Do you think my mate will-” “He will be there…” Spoke the hybrid, “I assured of it.” A slight nod answered the silent of the hybrid while Liquiz returned her gaze from him and back out onto the view beyond her. Her eyes squinted and narrowed, she poised herself for a running start and quickly leaped off the edge onto the next.

She had repeated herself time after time again. Drawing closer towards her target. For when she had reached it, she landed onto the rooftops and panted heavily. Quick were her aching burning feet as her eyes stared upon the door before her. An red arrow emerged above of it. She kneeled down and grabbed hold onto her kneecaps, trying her best to slow down her heavy breathing from jumping for so long. Before she makes her way to the door, grabbing onto the knob and pulled it to the side as she entered in. Her first obstacle was the stairs which descended into the floor below her. But there was no lights to help her see where the steps are. Liquid wondered if this was a hazard or a precocious case that enemies of the school might come from the rooftops to steal what they had needed. With darkness looming over her opened eyes, she closed them and stepped forward. Close to her other foot, she slowly slid down the top step and onto the next step below her. Then the next and the next. 

But halfway through, she had started hearing footsteps. And they were not her own. Liquid blinked as her mind turned focus from the darkness stairs. Pondering what that noise was, she shook her head. Ridding that thought before casting her head down upon the stairs before her and resuming her flight towards the floor below her. She continued down one step at the time. Descending slowly while her feet were hitting against the edges of the steps. Until she reached the bottom was when she turned her head to the left and grabbed onto the door. Tilting the knob, she opened it and glanced around. Darkness. The lights only came from the moon which shines shimmeringly from the windows ahead of her. From the ends of the hallway were two white doors. Both do not have knobs but rather push buttons. The vixen shrugged and shook her head, emerging from the door afterwards and entering into the halls. She had allowed the door to shut behind her with a loud sound that echoed through the silence of the halls, the vixen froze in result of this. Silently panicking, pondering if anyone had heard her.

But breathing steadily, keeping her nervousness and excitement down, she turned her head back to the door and went in one direction. Towards the end of one part of the hallway, she scanned the number of doors on her right side. Following the numbers written in gold that were placed upon the brow doors before her as she looked for a specific special number. Liquid does not know what this number was because she was not informed by her allies about it. For all they kept yapping about was ‘finding the nine folders’. Liquid had wondered what these folders contained inside. Shaking her head, she allowed her mind to return to reality as she descended to one part of the halls again, still looking to the brown doors in silent. Continuing down the hallway, she stopped upon one special door whose number was missing. Liquid had wondered if this was the right one and so grabbing the doorknob. Pushing it opened and glanced inside.

The room was pitch dark and empty. A single desk sits across from where Liquiz was standing. Upon it were a vest and flowers. She shook her head, closing the door afterwards and resumed her walk down the halls until reaching the door. Where she opened it and entered inside, Liquid found a staircase leading down into the next floor below. But on the walls were thousands of messages and it caught her attention. Speaking of which, the room she was in was smaller than the classroom. The walls were grayish and looking finish. Stair bars were off upon her right side. Rotten after being exposed to the air around it as Liquiz had noticed the skin of the bars were peeling off. Shuttering and shaking, she descended the stairs faster reaching the next floor below. Where she grabbed onto the doorknob and opened, she stood upon the edge of the room and glanced outward to the horizon. A worry look exposed on her face.

A pleasant music was playing through the speakers. Soft and classical were they. Liquid did not know what it was for. But she was terrified of finding out. Classical musics can perhaps lead to one thing. Getting killed. It leads a victim into a false sense of security allowing whoever was the killer to come by and kill him or her. And Liquiz knew she does not want that. But she is afraid of coming out from the door. For she stood there at the edges of the room, with the door opened and hitting the wall on her right side. Her eyes scaled the floor and stared up ahead. The horizon here was pitch black. The hallway before her had no windows. The moon could not shine in. Brown doors were replaced by silvery. No doorknobs emerged upon them. A drinking fountain or two were casted with the brown doors on one side of the halls. But the second fountain was fading in and out from the darkness as if it was a spirit or something along those line.

Scared and terrified. Anxious of what would come for her. The vixen breathed faintly and slowly, her eyes closed momentarily before opening up. Slowing down the warmth in her body, she stepped forth and the door shuts behind her. Now there were sounds. Sounds of whisper that popped into her ears telling the words string in a sentence of what its victims wanted to hear. Liquiz kept on hearing the sentences as her feet moved forward. Step and step towards the horizon, her fur standing on one end. As she moved and her body began its motion, she casted her eyes towards the doors adjacent to her. Remembering that same special number upon the door, if it was there of course. She went on deeper upon the halls, carefully placing her feet upon the ground so as to not provoke whoever was there ready to kill her. As she continued, she stopped at one number. Faced towards it and grabbed its knob. Only to remember that there was not one and she facepalmed herself. She threw herself upon the door, pushed onto it after hearing a click. And with the door moaning, she entered into the room. Her eyes opened wide.

Before her were a silver desk, upon it were the nine folders she had needed to steal. However, all nine were opened and its contains were empty. Liquid moved slowly up to the desk, closing all nine folders and staring upon the white labels attached to them. They were all numbers written in double digits. But the vixen knew how to crack this and began working onto it.

Finally after some time, she had uncovered the names. From top left to bottom right; these were the names in order going from left to right. “Helija, Rinachi, Anuva, Tuwil, Shuvia, Vivila, Akino, Sevonko and Kesir.” She did not know who this ‘Kesir’ was nor does she wanted to find out. As her eyes were casted towards the name of ‘Akino’, she breathed a sigh. Shaking her head, she grabbed a red marker from the floor. Pulled its cap and draw a line across the word. Recently before she had gotten back into the world of thieving, she had heard that Akino was executed because of his treason to cause chaos upon the order realms, wherever that may be. His lust of desire had cost him the position and were thrown out from the realm into who know where he may be. It was just that they hope to never see him again… Or so they had hoped.

Many questions laid onto her mind. Many of which were pertained to Akino. Why had he wanted to cause chaos? How did he knew there was another realm besides theirs? Who had helped him? As her thoughts float in her head, she closed her eyes. Steadying her shaken breathing in order to not cry, she swipe the nine folders and took off into the night. Silence fell after her while the door was opened and left the room in silent darkness.


End file.
